Ginger Snaps IV The Curse
by cursemarkxd
Summary: Ginger is back, and its up to her to set things straight, by any means possible.This fanfiction picks up after Ginger Snaps 1, through Ginger's perspective yes in this shes alive. Becomes a back story to GS2, bypasses GS3, and creates itself. As GS4.
1. Chapter 1

**Ginger Snaps IV**

The Curse

Chapter one - Awakening

It was morning when she awoke. The smell of damp air erased and refurbished with blood. It was then when she awoke. But why? Why was she awake? Why was she not tearing his limber body to pieces. He was just down the hall. Dead. Rotting. She could do it. She was a monster. Ginger Fitzgerald sat up in a daze. Barely remembering last night. The pain in her spine, the blood on her tongue, the knife in her wounds. Words flashing through her head, she stumbled to raise her self to her feet. Sirens echoed around the house. Men yelling, children screaming, women crying. It was only natural for the town of Bailey Downs to be in total chaos. Three teenagers missing, perhaps dead as everyone thought, one janitor dead, one guidance counselor ripped to shreds. Not to mention the weeks of dead dogs half eaten. Everything leading to Ginger. Who stand, dazed and confused inside the Fitzgerald household. The memories flashed through her head, names she found hard to remember. Trina Sinclair...Sam...

The words echoed through her young mind. Was she insane? Was it all a dream? A saying raced through her head. A meaningless saying to her. It rang so much she could have died from the agony. Over and over again she said it to herself, as if it were a remedy to this nightmare. Over and over it rang.

"Out by sixteen, or dead in this scene, but together forever. United against life as we know it"

Over and over it rang in her head. She couldn't stop it. More names rang. Pam...Jason...B

Then it came to her. Then everything that preceded last night came into line. And everything she saw, said, touched, killed, flashed before her eyes and she it all. She saw what she was. She saw what she wasn't. And after this shooting star of memoirs past only one named branded her mind as the front door to the house burst open.

"Bridgette..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ginger Snaps IV**

The Curse

Chapter two-Break Out

Dazed and confused Ginger stumbled around. Though she knew perfectly well what was going on, she needed a plan. A gurgle followed by a cough arose from the next room. In awe she ran for the stairs. She was going to get out no matter what. Even if it killed her, she would make it out. She ran out the blood stained bedroom. Trying frantically not to slip on the puddles and path's of blood, she slipped on what appeared to be Sam's dead body, and apparently the source of the cough and gurgle. But she had killed him the night before. Hadn't she? She recalled biting his neck and tasting the sweet blood. Oh how she wanted to lick him clean. Sexually she had no interest in him. But when it came to sweet juice and meat, he was a feast waiting to be gnawed on. But she couldn't, with damn near half of Bailey Downs outside her house she was wicked fucked. And a break out was in order. But how?

"Ginger..." Sam's weak voice echoed from beside her. He sat up slowly in a pathetic attempt to ease the pain. Ginger gave a smile. Disgusted with him, she spat the blood oozing from her mouth on his face.

"This is what you get for fucking around with her. And you're fucked if you think I'm gonna help you.", She said with an almost evil laugh.

"I...just...I wanted to help...", He said in an almost fading whisper.

She would have loved to continue this pathetic conversation, but she had to escape and find Bridgette. She had the sense Bridgette was long gone from Bailey Downs, and infected with the curse. How far could she have gotten? It had only been a couple hours. She had no clock near her to check the time. Maybe Jason had gotten her. She had infected him too. Beside her they're was a rustling as Sam brought himself up to his feet, leaning on the wall.

"Look at you...you can barely move." Ginger laughed, bringing herself up as well.

"...You're going after her, aren't you?" Sam said. Less than a minute ago he seems so weak and so pathetic. The infection was strong within him. Already he seemed 50 stronger.

"We made a pact. "Out by sixteen, or dead in this scene but--"

"together forever."Sam finished. "Bridgette told me all about it once. You really love her. Too much I'd say."

"Hey, fuck you! I'm not dealing with this shit right now. Any minute they're gonna bust the door open come down her and fuck us up. And I'm not going down like that. Not for you!" She screamed.

"Listen up dip shit! I care about her too. Not for fucking sex or drugs, but 'cause you both need fucking help. So the sooner you realize I'm not gonna take your precious B away from you, I can help you get out of here. I wanna help too! She told me you infected Jason. She said she cured him, but we cant be sure. So just shut up, and stop bitching, and we can get out of here...alive"

"Tch", she spurted. "You act like such a "cool" drug dealer. But your just a regular stuck up guy trying to get the girl. You can help, but when I find B, we help her, and we blow, leaving you behind. We're a pack. And your not included." She said calmly while walking away.

"Don't be a cunt." He whispered. As he followed her. "Now how the fuck do we get out of here?"

Ginger looked around the room for anything that could be of use. The walls were beginning to rust, and the memories of her sister's death projects began to stain the floor. All too many memories she had shared in this basement.

"By the way," Sam said. "You have better tits than I thought."

"You fucking pig." She yelled as she quickly darted to the bedroom to grab clothes, and some pictures her and B had taken. The suicide pictures were to be left for the cops. If anything it would be a usual way for the Fitzgerald sisters to say "Fuck you!" She darted back Sam and said,

"I have an idea."

She ran towards a rusty door slanted in a corner of the basement.

"This leads to the shed...but Trina's body is still in there..." She said in a shocked voice.

"Um, in the last four weeks, I have made road kill to a fucking lycanthrope, create fucking werewolf juice, had my arm broken, been damn near eaten a-fucking-live by you of all people, healed my wounds and broken arm, and now I'm about to become a fucking lycanthrope. A fucking dead body would be normal to me right now." Sam said to himself.

Ginger thrust open the door, dodging the lot of dirt slushing down, along with Trina's dead rotting body. Apparently the maggots had a feast on the rest of her fingers, and the side of her upper lip.

Sickingly the smell of her rotting corpse thrilled Ginger and Sam, and they embraced it as they climbed out of the basement, into the blinding darkness, and away from danger as all the cops waiting for them made they're way into the basement, oblivious to the teens escape. They were free. And finding Bridgette was their task.

They dashed towards the outskirts of Bailey Downs. Ginger now being fully in touch of her wolf side could smell Bridgette and ran toward the direction the urge was pulling her. Sam struggled to keep up. The infection was strong in him, but he hadn't changed yet. As they ran the both thought to themselves as to why Ginger was human and not a wolf. This was like a real infection, not movie shit. Sam quickly got an idea as to the reason why she had changed back. He got the feeling she had the same idea when she stopped to feel around her pants for signs of blood or a leak. Her first period was over. It was definatley much worse than what the nurse had told her.

"When did you get your period?" Sam asked.

"A month ago...the night I was bit..." She replied. Her face gave off a confused look to Sam's silence and awed face.

"Periods don't last a month...!" He yelled. "What the fuck?!..why didn't you tell anybody!?"

"I didn't fucking know, It was my first one! She yelled back.

He thought for a moment. This had to be the answer. He looked around, thinking of an explanation. Then it came to him.

"I get it now, your period became the cradle for your infection. That's why you changed back. Than maybe it's different for everyone...Maybe Jason's still out they're. Maybe...Bridgette's gonna...We gotta go!" Sam said.

Confused by his words Ginger followed, waiting for his explanation.

[ Hi Hi! This is the first of many artist notes that will be given by me, RoxasxNobody. But you can just call me Mark. Since the summary is limited I thought I'd talk to you hear. This fan fiction is of course fictional. There has been no reports of a fourth Ginger Snaps movie yet, and it's lights are looking dim. But we the fans of the movie need some closure. Are we really gonna let that bitch Ghost end our hero Bridgette. Hellz No! So I thought i'd make a fanfic of what I'd like to see happen. This is for hardcore Ginger Snaps fan as I expect you to have seen Ginger Snaps 1, and Ginger Snaps 2: Unleashed. If you haven't you NEED to. I will not constantly go over GS knowledge unless I need to, so please don't ask.

Now, you may be confused by this last scene. Well as you know, Ginger was infected by bite, and her transformation had to deal with some form of sexual urge, menstrual cycle, or hormone control. As for Jason, he was infected by sex, and it was like a disease for him. For Bridgette she was infected by blood fusion so fer it was like a mutation. So just so you know as of now, Jason has been cured with monkshood, and he will not be in this fanfic, so sorry Jason fans. Ginger's comes and goes...like a period, and for Bridgette..apparantley she'll have to be healed some other way...if shes healed at all. Stay tuned for the next edition. thanks for reading.

Mark


	3. Chapter 3

**Ginger Snaps IV**

The Curse

Chapter three-Take what you got

He brushed her back to wash away the blood. Her eyes were monster-like yet sexy. He couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if he hadn't pushed her off of him back at the green house. She was extremely pretty. Beautiful in a sense. But she was so angry. Was he the only one who saw her beauty. Everyone else saw her as just a good lay, but he knew there was something more.

t had been five days and five long cold nights since they ran away. It was November, and winter was nearing. She moved closer to him. They're bodies touched, and Sam's heart began pacing.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. She had neglected to ask. But everything tonight seemed right. In a surprising twist she didn't expect, she laid her head on his shoulder, and looked at his faced. He was looking up at the falling snow. She could tell he was thinking deeply...as he took another drag of weed. But he gave no answer.

"You knew it wasn't Bridgette who had the curse." She said with tears trickling slowly down her face. She didn't know what was happening or why she was so emotional. And why over him.

"Why do you want to help me so much? I've done nothing but be a bitch to you. You cant possibly love me." No answer...

"I mean, I fucking smoked pot in your van. I accused you of raping my sister. I..I tried to kill you...and your still helping me." She gasped with tears. No one had ever shown this much love to her, except for Bridgette. Her words were soft and calm. He felt a sharp pain inside him. He took another drag, and exhaled slowly.

"Ginger.." He said slowly. The words seemed to come out in a weak whisper.

"I adore you...your so, in touch with everything. You think outside of the fucking worlds box. Being with you, I thought would break me out of Bailey Downs. You know, get me away from the damn greenhouse. It's kinda funny, how my van is this ugly shade of a bright color. Yet you never noticed me. I was just a shadow there. And for some reason, I was drawn to you."

"Bullshit..."

"Bull true. I'm a stalker Ginger. And I want to rip you apart. Every vein...every artery.."

They both burst into laughter. For a second she had thought he was serious, and it would have bugged her to think he was a murderous stalker. But she knew Sam was too serious a person to do something that stupid. Though they took it in stride as a little joke, she still wanted to know why he helped them so much.

"I do love you." He said, in a soft voice. She looked up into his eyes, as she looked up into his. The snow began falling harder. They looked absolutely beautiful, he thought to him self.

"As to why..." He said, still staring in her eyes.

"I don't know. Days ago, I hated you. But something happened. I see your change now. Your not the mean gothy girl you put on for everyone. To me, your this demon in the snow, and I want to unlock all of your secrets. You and me are here, alone, and in total anarchy. We can do what we want. So lets make use of what we have."

He kissed her lips. It was passionate and sweet. She pressed her hands on his cheek. And they continued. She couldn't tell if this was the beast, or her own instincts. But she didn't care. She continued. She took off her jacket. The cold rush eclipsed her. It was chilling and painful. But she didn't care. She continued. She took off her jacket. She felt bare and out of placed. But she didn't care. She continued. She knew she had to get closer to Bridgette as much as she could. And this was wasting time. But this wasn't the monster. This was her. So she continued. It was what she wanted. So she continued. She stopped kissing him, leaned in closer, and whispered in his ear.

"I'm not a monster...not anymore."

He leaned back, kissed her more, brushed her hair, and whispered back.

"You never were."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ginger Snaps IV**

The Curse

Chapter four – Beastly Organs

Mid November. They we're starving and hungry. Sam was nearing more and more to turning. Strangely enough, him and Ginger felt no fear. They knew they wouldn't hurt each other. They were part of a pack. She could control him when she turned. Though it was only a theory and there was no ensuring her safety, they pressed on to find Bridgette. They were getting close. It was only a matter of time before Bridgette would have to turn too.

They came upon a sign that read:

**Tappu City**

**5 Miles North**

They walked past the sign with smirks on their faces. A town meant food(for humans of course), water, and a car that Sam could easily high jack. They were barely alive. Leaning on each other as they continued down the autumn road. They had lost a lot of blood back in Bailey Downs. And all though the curse would heal them, it was beginning to take an affect on them. Ginger began arched back as she continued on.

"Fucking cramps..." She said to herself.

Sam stopped dead in his tracks. He tried the best he could to stand up on his own feet.

"What...did...pant pant you just say...?" He said. She could tell he was really weakening. Maybe three or four days until he would turn. She thought to herself.

"I'm not changing. I can feel when that happens. For right now we gotta get to that fucking town...maybe they'll have some pot they're." She said, smiling and chuckling as she continued on.

Sam loosened his tense grip. He shot a look behind him...he had a feeling something was following them.

"...I fucking hope so." He replied. Still looking back at the path as he slowly stumbled on.

_From behind the bushes a few feet down the path, two yellow eyes peered from the darkness. A growl followed by a slurping noise arose from the bush as a gray wolf stepped out. Fully developed with no human attributes to show, except for four red boils on his face. A big one on his for head and another on his cheek. As well as two smaller ones by his nose, along with many others on his body. The wolf started down the road towards Ginger and Sam. As it stalked its pray, its front paws began to flatten, his ears shrunk and his eyes changed one after the other to_ _natural color. A naked teenage boy scurried behind the trees to hide his self. This particular boy would mark a turning point in the journey of the two half wolves that walk before him. Because...this boy was also infected in Bailey Downs. And this boy could control every part of his wolf self. Confident in his ways and swift in his intentions; Jason McCarty walked along the path to Tappu City._

Ginger and Sam had found a hotel in the outskirts of the town. In a nearby convenient store they bought new clothes and took time to freshen up. They sat on the bed of they're hotel room and mapped out they're next stopping point based on they're sense of Bridgette. She was on the move and only stopped periodically. But damn was she moving fast.

Sam looked up at Ginger. She had cleaned herself up nice. And she seemed completely different than the bitch who had once stood at his Greenhouse bed room. Her face was clean, and the color of her eyes captivated the aura around her. He could smell a sweet sense the drew her to him. She could smell it to. The aroma radiated off of him. They kissed each other. Again. Again. Over and over again. Sam recognized this smell. Where was it from? What was it. He throw her on the headboard and threw her clothes off. Sparing no time he got on top of her. They kissed more and more. But it was not like the other night. These needs weren't of love, or passion. They could care less.

"I want you boy!" She yelled out as he kissed lower and lower and her nails dug into his skin.

Blood spilled on the bed, and more and more continued to pour out of them. They began to scream, and stab, and rip. The massive damage they took would normally kill a human. But they continued

"Oh fuck..." He said as he jumped off the bed.

"Fuck...fuck...oh shit...fuck _me._" He held his head as if he were having a massive head ache.

She sat up and stared at him.

"You feel it too...?"

They continued. They could not control they're actions. The scratched, bit, fucked, and cut each other in a bloody episode that scared even them selves. More and more, they divulged into a spinning massacre of beastly intentions. Before long; the skin turned into fur, the nails into claws, the feet into paws, the love into lust, the want into need, and the moans into growls. Until it was all over. And nothing remained. A red and gray wolf life on the bed. In total control of their actions. Everything fell into place. They turned because they chose too. They didnt have to run from the curse. It was more like a blessing. They could understand each other. And they knew that this is what life meant to them. It was wicked.

It was 3 AM in the morning when Sam's normal eyes looked at the hotel clock. Him and Ginger awoke to a knock on the door. It was 3:05 AM when they ran.

[Hi Hi! Me again! I know your confused about Jason being in the story when I said he wasnt..well I LIED..HA HA!


End file.
